Lets Dance Forever
by Elmrada
Summary: "Wicked idea, Hermione! I had completely forgotten about Harry's invisibility cloak!" He loves her and she loves him, that much is simple. Meeting the boy you love under the stars and dancing with him is something Ginny Weasly has never done. One shot.


Let's Dance Forever

"Harry!" Someone called from down the hall, "Harry Potter!" The said wizard turned and began scanning among the crowd, trying to fit the name to be the person. That's when he noticed a jogging red head. She had picked up her Housing Robe as she raced towards him, her books tucked firmly under her arms, "I'm so glad I could catch up!" The red head giggled as she joined the side of the Chosen Wizard, "Are you off to take your exams?"

"Yes," Harry replied as they leisurely stolled through the crammed hall, "Don't you have to take yours today, too, Ginny?" Ginny nodded and hugged the books to her chest, laughing in the process.

"These books are dreadful," Ginny commented, "Dusty, dusty books! Ron says they only get worse as you pass through the years. I'm assuming yours are in awful condition?" Harry pulled his books out from under his arm to exam the thick spell instructions. Ginny nodded, "Ron was right! Was your page about levitation in awful condition?" She asked, her brown eyes wide with question.

"Well, actually," Harry clucked, "the page about the fire spells was the worse. It looked like students practiced on the instruction page!" The couple burst into a roll of laughter and began climbing the shifting stairs, "Have you studied hard for your exams?" Harry asked after they climbed a few steps and awaited the next staircase.

"Oh yes!" Ginny replied, enthustiastically. "My main worry was about telekensis! But now that I've practiced, it seems like a kindergarten spell." The two spell-casters shared a low chuckle, "I'm sure your exam will be much harder than mine though. You are a wonderful wizard, Harry."

Harry laughed at this, "I had to practice a lot to get to where I am. Sure, as my years at Hogwarts grew, the courses grew harder, but what's magic without a little challenge?" He shrugged at his rhetorical question, "I'm not worried about this test. The professors make it seem so much more complex than it is, but really, it should be a peice of cake like every year."

"Says the Chosen One," Ginny playfully rolled her eyes. The staircase slammed to a stop and the two began climbing the stairs with a handful of other young witches and wizards, "Will you be going home for the approaching break?"

"Perhaps," Harry replied, tucking his heavy books back under his arms, "I have a lot to do before I can worry about relaxing." A silence came between the two. Ginny desperately wanted to ask Harry to join her family for a fun break. She just wished he took breaks every now and then. Between the nightmares that caused cold sweats at night and the constant danger lurking for Harry, he was always busy.

"Well, this is where we part," Ginny stated as they stood in the middle of the fork in the hallway. "Good luck on your exams, Harry." She tucked a tuft of red hair gingerly behind her ear and then looked down at her brown loafers.

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry grinned, "I would wish you luck, but you don't need it." Ginny looked up at him, her honey-brown eyes wide at the sudden compliment. She could feel the heat building up in her face.

"I need all the luck I can get, Mr. Potter!" She teased, leaning forward and showing him her wand, "Mind you I'm not the Chosen Wizard! Just another ordinary girl who has to study like all the other ordinary children!"

"There is most definetly nothing ordinary about children attending Hogwarts," Harry laughed, plucking Ginny's wand from her hand. "Your wand is beautifully crafted. I never noticed this..." His light blue eyes scanned over her wand, taking in the breath taking work.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Ginny beamed, "Your thumb goes here!" Ginny leaned forward, moving his thumb to rest on the small thumb-sized platform. "Can you feel the engravement of the vines?"

"I can," Harry said, a grin on his face, "It feels... nice!" The two beamed in silence as they marveled at Ginny's wand. A small handbell rang out, shaking the two teenagers back to reality. That's when they noticed they were one of the last ones standing in the hallway.

"Thirty-five seconds, Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter! You two are late to your assigned exam sites on your own accord!"

"Bye, Harry." Ginny turned, but Harry caught her arm quickly.

"Ginny," He leaned in close to Ginny's face. She could feel his hot breath on his face. It smelled minty, "meet me down by the lake near Hagrid's house around eight. Alright?" Ginny's eyes were wide with shock.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She whispered playfully. He blushed a little at this. Harry was about to reply when the bell rang again.

"MISS WEASLEY AND MR. POTTER! YOU CAN FINISH YOUR FLIRTING AFTER YOUR EXAMS!" They both rolled their eyes, obviously annoyed by the complaining professor. Harry gently released Ginny's arm.

"I'll see you tonight, Ginny."

"Alright, Harry."

...

"Harry asked you to meet him after outside curfew?" Hermione asked as they sat in the Griffindor Housing Loft. All the students around them were chatting about the exams or talking about spells. Hermione glared over her shoulder when she heard a student use You-Know-Who's name.

"Yes," Ginny replied, simply. She was sitting errect and staring into the cackling fire, "He made it sound like..." Ginny leaned in towards Hermione, "a date."

"Are you embarassed by this?" The intelligent witch beside her asked, cocking an eyebrow up. Ginny shook her head furiously, "You're going, right?"

"Of course I am," Ginny said, brushing some of her radiating red hair from her face, "I told Harry I would." She drummed her fingers against her legs, "The first thought, though, is sneaking out. There is so much patrol and surely if one of the wandering ghosts saw me they would cry for help. I'm doomed," Ginny cried out, "I've never had to sneak around the halls of Hogwarts after curfew before, Hermione. What if I get caught? Harry will think I blew him off!"

"Is Harry in the housing loft right now?" Hermione asked, twisting around on the couch. She glanced among the crowd and spotted now Harry. (She also saw no Ron. Which was whom she was looking for.) "I suppose he isn't. Perhaps in his sleeping dorm?"

"Oh, we shouldn't bother him if he's there," Ginny shook her head, "Besides, I've never gone into the _boy's _dorms!" Hermione grinned cheekily at the younger girl, "What?" Ginny squeaked.

"I had something else in mind than finding Harry in his dorm."

...

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed in a whisper, "We're in Harry and Ron's sleeping dorm! This is a complete violation of privacy!" Ginny glanced around nervously, expecting Harry to come barging through the door at any second. Hermione signaled for her to hush and pointed to a snoring student. Ginny stealthily crept past the slumbering spell-caster and leapt over to where Heremione was. She was knelt over Harry's chest by his bed. Where all the students were required to keep valuable items. Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and began whispering a spell, but was interrupted when Ginny grabbed her shoulder, "You're breaking into Harry's chest?"

"Yes," Hermione replied in a low whisper, "Now hush!" Hermione finished her spell. There was a small glint of light, only making the sleeping student stir in his deep slumber. Slowly, Hermione pushed open the creeking chest and peered inside. Ginny's heart was pounding, wondering what in the world she was using that was Harry's. "Here we go!" Hermione stood up straight now, holding thin air out to her.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking intently at Hermione. She only gestured to her hand. Hesitently Ginny reached forward and was surprised when she felt cool silk in Hermione's hand, "Wicked idea, Hermione!" Ginny cooed, pulling the silk blanket into her hand, "I had completely forgotten Harry's invisibility cloak!" Ginny slung it around her shoulders like it was a robe. Hermione chuckled at the floating Ginny head, "I've never actually used this before! Thank you!"

"You better get going," Hermione glanced at her watch, "Harry is expecting you in twenty-five minutes!"

...

Ginny pulled the cloak all the way over her and slipped quietly out of the rather loud Griffindor Housing Loft. Down the winding steps Ginny creeked, careful as to not let her loafers pound against the dusty concrete floors. Once Ginny reached the base of the steps she began calculating which way would be the fastest. Once she decided, she was on her way. Ginny had forgotten how many staircases there were, but she tried not to let it tire her.

Ginny finally had made it to the open entrance area. _Almost home free, _Ginny thought, clutching the cool silk of the invisibility cloak. Quickly, she began fleeing across it, almost able to feel the cool night air. That's when she heard voices.

"I'll hear none of it!" It was Professor McGonagall's voice. Ginny gasped and began skimpering backwards, almost tripping over her frazzled feet. Ginny fell against the wall harshly and peaked around the corner as Professor McGonagall entered the area, her long cloak following after her. Serverous Snape strode in behind her, his shaggy black hair and dark eyes frightening for Ginny at the moment. Getting caught out after curfew by Snape? That had to be lethal. "Don't you say another word to me about You-Know-Who, Snape!" McGonagall stopped in the middle of the room, planting her hands on her hips, "Talking about him only frightens the poor children here."

"So what?" Snape's voice came out cool and even, unlike McGonagall's hawking voice, "The children here are frightened everyday by the wonders of magic and the area surrounding Hogwarts. Voldemort..."

"Don't you use that name in this wizardy school," She warned, pointing her wand threateningly at him, "These children shouldn't have to worry about the prescence of him quite yet."

"See," Snape crossed his arms, "They'll have to worry about his appearence soon. And it'll be Potter that will be the most frazzled of them all." The last sentence about Harry came out velvety and articulant. McGonagall remained silent, slipping her wand back into her cloak, "No objections?" Snape turned on his heels and began for the exit, "You'll see!" Snape called over his shoulders, "The Dark Lord will _not _rest!"

"Snape!" McGonagall cried after him. She spun around and strode for the door Snape exited, groaning inwardly, "The Dark Lord will wait! If you know something, you better tell us..." Ginny's breathing was uneven and ragged by the time the conversation was over. Voldemort didn't seem like her ideal conversation topic. Ginny shook it off, thinking it was just another argument between McGonagall and Snape. No big deal. It happened all the time.

"I have twelve minutes to get to Harry," Ginny panted a she raced out of Hogwarts. Once she was greeted by the cool night air and was far enough well from Professor Hawk Eyes, she removed the invisibility cloak. She folded it up neatly and tried her best to jam most of it into her pockets. Ginny began the descent down towards Hagrid's house, knowing she needed to take an early left across a stagger of small rocks and boulders. That's when she would find Harry near the large oak tree on the bank of the surrounding water of Hogwarts.

Ginny made her turn off and hopped rock to rock like she was ten again. She squinted into the night and saw a silouette standing on the bank. It knelt down and skipped a rock across the water. Ginny hurriedly crossed the rocks and went racing across the patch of grass towards the silouette.

"Harry," Ginny panted as she neared. The silouette turned towards her. There was shifting for a moment, then a wand was visible. There was a murmer of spells and suddenly, there were orbs of light decorating the tree brances above them. Ginny gasped audibly and then looked flaberghasted at Harry. He had his hands jammed nonchalantly into his pockets with a small grin on his face. "Oh, Harry." She whispered, taking half a step near him.

"Will you do me the honors?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. Ginny furrowed her brow, making Harry burst into a rack of laughter. "Dance with me, Ginny." Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on the small of her back. Ginny's hand draped over his broad shoulder, while their other hands clasped together in a sort of elegant ball-room dance. Harry lead them up and down the bank. They could hear the calm lapping of the water, the chirping of the nocturnal insects and animals, and the beautiful lights above them was casting a light aura down on them as they span about.

"What inspired you to do all of this?" Ginny whispered as they swayed together now. She looked through Harry's round-rimmed glasses and into his beautiful blue eyes. He was smiling widely.

"What? Can I not do something special for the girl I love?" And that's when Ginny's heart began thudding. Everything began rushing in on her. Tears welled up in her eyes and her smile grew wider, making her face muscles hurt. The boy she was always madly in love with was madly in love with her.

"Oh, Harry," She said for the second time that night. She now draped both her arms around his neck as he hugged her lower back. They continued swaying, tears sliding down Ginny's round and light cheeks. "I love you so much," She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"And I love you," He pressed his forehead to her's. Ginny closed her eyes, taking in the scent of Harry. She was enjoying his warmth and the calm swaying of their used-to-be dancing, but now it was mainly staying in one spot.

"This is all so... perfect," Ginny opened her eyes now. Harry's eyes were clouding with so much. She could detect the shimmer of love, the sense of pride, and the feeling of not being alone. Ginny used to think boys weren't capable of feeling all of that at once, but then again she was in the arms of the Chosen Wizard. "Harry."

"Yes, Ginny?" Harry replied. They stopped swaying and snuggled a little closer in the light of Harry's spell and the glare of the milky moon. He gently stroked through her beautiful red hair that he always loved.

"Let's dance like this forever, alright?" She asked, snuggling into the nook of his neck. He tightened his grip around her, smiling at the thought.

"Of course, Love." Harry replied. Ginny looked up into his eyes, smiling widely at the pet-name that he just adopted for her. She found herself getting lost in his eyes, making her wonder how such a perfect person could be created. And how such a perfect person could be her's. Ginny then got on his tip toes and leaned forward, taking in the scent of Harry's minty-ness again that she loved so much.

And that's when, for the first time, Ginny felt the softness of Harry Potter's lips against her's. They fit perfectly, as if they were carved for each other. He pushed back with the same kind of intensity, his palms pressed flatly against Ginny's curved back. Ginny knotted her hands up in his normally messy and layered hair.

"Perfect," She whispered, once their lips parted.

"Sh," Harry commanded, and crushed his lips against her's again.


End file.
